LOLI.COM
|YYFMyvl_BaI}} LOLI.COM (ロリコム) is a rapper known for the unique and flowing raps he creates for his covers. His lyrics are often very﻿ dirty and usually includes English phrases. He mostly raps in the mid to lower register and is able to exert much power in his vocals. As shown in his cover of "Ikasama Life Game" , he is able to sing in an operatic tone and bellow very deeply. LOLI.COM's most popular cover is his "Mozaik Role" with over 773K views and nearly 30K MyLists as of September 2013. Most of his uploaded videos, however, are not singing. He enjoys creating mash-ups of VOCALOID songs with western songs, which he places under the utattemita category. Lately, he has also composed some songs. And Like The French Utaite "Omega Ta" In December 2017, he deleted and privated the majority of his work and deleted all of his social media, stating on his Niconico Channel that he has stopped his production as "LOLI.COM". Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on June 01, 2011) # Natsuiro Lonely Days (Released on September 05, 2012) # (Released on March 13, 2013) }} List of Covered Songs feat. LOLI.COM and Mijinko (2008.01.07) # "Melt" (2008.04.08) # "Breakout!" feat.LOLI.COM and Tightson (2008.12.25) # "All Day, All Night" feat.LOLI.COM and Rap-bit (2009.04.11) # "Lose my Doutei" (2009.09.23) # "Nico Nico Shounannokaze" feat. LOLI.COM, Denirow, Sekihan and Paaraa (2010.04.30) # "Kurumi☆Ponchio" (2010.05.15) # "World's End Dancehall" -Rap ver.- (2010.05.28) # "Kutabare PTA" (Sod Off, PTA) -Rap ver.- (2010.06.04) # "E? Aa, Sou." -Rap ver.- (2010.06.11) # "OmanKo" -Rap ver.- (2010.07.18) # "NICO NICO DISCO" feat. Rap-bit, LOLI.COM, Zebra, Tightson, Chabatake∴, Limone-Sensei, Acha and Ekakibito (2010.07.20) # "Mitsubachi" -Rap ver.-(2010.08.12) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.08.23) # "SPICE!" feat. Denirow and LOLI.COM (2011.01.28) # "Matryoshka" -Rap ver.- (2011.02.10) # "Matryoshka" -Acapella ver.- (2011.02.13) # "(ﾟωﾟ)(ﾟωﾟ)" (2011.03.18) # "Fire◎Flower" feat. LOLI.COM, Tonkatsu, Rap-bit and halyosy (2011.05.26) # "N-FESTA opening microphone relay" feat. Rap-bit, Rilldy, Hashiyan, Aruku Seikyouiku, OROCHI, LOLI.COM, Uten Kekkou, Tophamhat Kyou, Alilem, ytr, Banken and Tightson (2011.08.22) # "Smiling -Band Edition- (2011.08.26) # "Funky Futari Haori" feat. LOLI.COM and Denirow (2011.08.28) (Deleted) # "Shoushuuriki" -remix- feat. LOLI.COM, che:Sakurai, ＿＿, Tonkatsu, Satoumeme, Oyo, Keroppusu and Sena (2012.03.27) # "Ikasama Life Game" (2012.04.25) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) (2012.11.25) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" (2012.12.08) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who it is, I Just Want to Go Out With Someone) (2013.01.11) # "Ifuudoudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) (2013.07.06) # "Isshoku Sokuhatsu☆Zen Girl" (2013.07.20) # "Seiji Tsuite Rap" (2013.07.20) # "Mozuku JK" (2013.09.28) (Private) # "Anthem -Now Let That Shit Kicked-" (2014.01.06) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (2014.04.24) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2014.05.03) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" -Mashup with "The Boy Is Mine"- feat. LOLI.COM and B.Thompson (2014.05.16) # "Atta Matenai desu yo" (2014.10.15) }} Discography For ShimeFive (〆5) albums see here |track1title = (Intro) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Chara Otoko wa Shine! |track2lyricist = LOLI.COM |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Manyou no Tsuki |track3lyricist = LOLI.COM |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Riamero |track4info = (Katou) |track4lyricist = LOLI.COM |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Voice Message |track5lyricist = LOLI.COM |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Chara Otoko wa Shine! |track6info = -Karaoke ver.- |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Manyou no Tsuki |track7info = -Karaoke ver.- |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Riamero |track8info = -Karaoke ver.- |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Voice Message |track9info = -Karaoke ver.- |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = }} |track1title = The 1st Impact |track2title = Kanshou Reflection |track2info = (Dasoku, Tightson) |track3title = Yuu Ai Reconnection |track3info = (Sekihan, Kyouichirou) |track4title = Mijo to Yajuu |track4info = (Hideaki Matsuoka) |track5title = How to be LOLI.COM |track6title = Kimi Izonshou. |track6info = (Soraru) |track7title = Shinshoku Hematophilia |track8lyricist = Ima wa Azuma he |track9title = Breakout! |track9info = -2012 ver.- (LOLI.COM, Tightson) |track10title = To be continued...}} Gallery Note: This singer does not allow reposts of his real life pictures. }} Trivia * His blood type is O.His blog profile * He was born in Saitama and now lives in Yokohama. External Links * Twitter * Homepage * Facebook * Blog * mixi * mixi community * Mail Magazine Category:Inactive Singers